Out of the Abyss
by Alviarin
Summary: Weiss is called in for a job, but they don’t find their target. Instead there is only a young man with red hair and deadly intentions.AU-ish. AxK slash, with a little bit of YxO mixed in.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I know I should probably finish my other story first, but I just have to put up the first two chapters of this to see how people like it. So please, please, please review!!! It takes place in a very alternate universe ha ha. Well not very but you'll see. Same with the other story and probably all my future stories If I use any foreign words I will mark them with a * and define them. __J (This is only the prologue, that's why its so short)_

_Synopsis: AU-ish. AxK slash, with a little bit of YxO mixed in. Weiss is called in for a job, but they don't find their target. Instead there is only a young man with red hair and deadly intentions._

_____________________

The small violet eyed boy stared up at the imposing man standing over him. Even though he had just chased away the boys who had been beating him, the boy was cautious. Adults were never kind without some ulterior motive. The man held out a hand to help him up. "Are you ok?" He asked kindly. The boy got up without taking the offered hand.

"I'm fine." He wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve then put his hands behind his back like he had been taught was proper when talking to adults.

"What did those boys want with you." The man asked pulling his hand back and resting it with the other one atop his cane.

"They don't like my hair 'cuz its red, and they say its too long and that I look like a girl." He shrugged. "Thanks for your help, but I was doing good." He gave a short bow and turned to walk off.

"Wait, kid, what's your name?" The man said quickly. The boy turned back around looking the man up and down.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He said quietly, watching the man's reaction. He just laughed and held out his hand.

"My name is Reiji." When the boy didn't respond or take his hand the man took the small chin in his outstretched hand and tipped the boys face up to look into his. "So what name was such a beautiful little boy given?" His grip tightened when the boy tried to pull away. "If you tell me your name we won't be strangers anymore." He smiled. Panic surged up in the small chest making his heart pound. He tried to keep it off his face, but it was the man's eyes. The smile wasn't in them. He jerked away and started to back away. A strong arm wrapped around him from behind. Another hand came around to his face holding a sweet smelling cloth. He was able to get out a short scream before his mouth and nose were covered by the cloth. He struggled futilely against the strong arms trying to bite the person. "Calm down Aya." The boys eyes widened and he stopped moving. "That's right. I know exactly who you are." His smile turned almost predatory. "I knew your father too." He pushed the boy's bangs out of his face almost gently. "You're lucky you don't resemble him." Aya felt his eyelids drooping, something on the cloth was making him so sleepy. "You have your mother's eyes." The man said caressing the cheek below Aya's left eye with his thumb. Aya whimpered in fear as the darkness closed in on him.


	2. A Red Ambush

A/N:** Here goes. Please, please, please, please review!!!!! I really want to know what people think, and if I should continue this.**

**______________________**

_**The three assassins crept through the eerily silent mansion. Each one waiting for the ambush that wouldn't come. It didn't make sense. Ken grabbed Youji's arm suddenly. "Do you hear that?" He whispered harshly, someone was humming. The lanky blonde nodded and looked to Omi. The youth bit his lip nervously, causing Youji to kick himself for the umpteenth time for letting him come along. Omi was a great fighter, but he was still new to the business and wasn't used to this sort of thing. Youji squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. The small blonde smiled slightly and nodded. He was ready. As the continued down the hall the humming grew louder then stopped. Omi quickly scanned around with his infrared camera and pointed to the large oaken doors at the end of the hall. He signaled that there was one person, but it wasn't the target. They conversed silently, devising a plan of attack. Ken would go in first followed closely by Youji. Omi would bring up the rear armed with his dart gun. Since it wasn't the target they were after they didn't want to injure or kill whoever it was. They hurried up to the door then one the count of three they rushed in as planned, weapons at the ready. **_

_**The room turned out to be a study of some kind. A fire crackled merrily in its mantle off to their left. The rest of the walls were lined with built in shelves, which were full of books and other knick knacks, all except for the wall directly opposite the door. Covering its entire expanse was the largest single pane window they had ever seen. In front of it stood a large desk and wing backed chair. In the chair there was a boy, who looked about the same age as Omi. His head was leaning against one of the wings of the chair and his eyes were closed as if asleep. Ken took this time to appraise him. The boy was thin, bordering on anorexic with skin that was too pale. His hair was a dark shade of red, short in the back, but his bangs fringed his face and brushed his thin shoulders. He stirred slightly opening dull violet eyes, heavy dark rings encircling them, then sat there for another moment before finally noticing the three other men in the room. His brow furrowed, head falling to one side. "Who're you?" He murmured struggling to stand up. After a couple tries he finally managed.**_

"_**We're Weiss. Who are you?" Ken asked frowning. "And where the hell is Takatori?" The boy shrugged.**_

"_**Hiding." He replied. "He's a coward." He came around the front of the desk carrying a katana. The bare blade reflecting the flames menacingly. He was taller then Ken expected, being as he was the same height as the brunette. The clothes he wore, consisting of a black high necked tank top, black jeans and gloves, fit tightly to his thin frame, causing him to look even thinner. Ken shook his head, who was this kid and why was he here instead of Takatori.**_

"_**Who are you?" Omi asked watching the sword carefully. The boy's brow furrowed in thought, then he shook his head.**_

"_**Dead men don't need to know such things." Was the only warning they had before the young man attacked. If Ken had been a second slower he would've lost his head, as it was he got away with a cut on the side of his neck. Omi yelled something he didn't understand as the boy attacked again, this time he cut the orange sweater that had been tied around the brunette's waist. It fell to the floor forgotten as Ken faced this blindingly fast opponent. Suddenly the attacks stopped. Ken looked up, the boy was holding a dart in one hand and turning toward Omi. The brunette tackled him from behind and they both fell to the floor. The redhead squirmed out of his grip more easily than Ken would've liked, but he had gotten the sword away from him. Amethyst eyes watched them all warily as Ken got back to his feet.**_

"_**Now will you calm down?" Youji drawled. "All we want is Takatori kid."**_

"_**I told you that he's hiding." The boy snapped, fire sparking in tired eyes. He held out a gloved hand for the sword. "Now give it back."**_

"_**Not a chance." Ken laughed tucking it under one arm. Amethyst eyes regarded him coolly.**_

"_**Fine." The redhead produced a gun from his back and aimed it at Omi. "How about now?" He asked glaring at Ken. Omi tried to move aside but the gun followed him even though the boy's attention was focused on Ken. Suddenly a thin wire wrapped itself around his wrist in an attempt to move the gun away from the now fear stricken youth. The boy let it drop out of the captured hand catching it with his free one and aiming it at Youji. Ken watched in horror as a gloved finger began to squeeze the trigger.**_

"_**Don't!!" Omi screamed tackling him. The gun went off.**_

"_**Omi!" Youji lifted him up bodily checking him all over for a wound.**_

"_**I'm fine Youji, I wasn't hit, were you?"**_

"_**Nope, it missed me."**_

"_**Kid?" Ken stepped toward the redhead, who was struggling to his feet.**_

"_**This is why I hate guns." He grumbled to himself throwing it behind the desk. "So clumsy." In a lightning fast motion he grabbed his sword from Ken and bared his teeth at them. "Now you die." He hissed, and without warning attacked Ken forcing him back towards the door. It was all the brunette could do to defend himself. Then as suddenly as the attacks started, they stopped. The boy dropped his sword and grabbed at his throat. Youji's thin wire was wrapped around it tightly cutting off the kid's air supply. Slowly his eyes closed and he slumped to the floor. Omi came into the hall dragging a fairly solid chair behind him. Youji scooped the small unconscious form up and set him in the chair then used his wire to secure him to it. They then sat around to wait for him to come to.**_

_**________________**_

_**They didn't have to wait long, within ten minutes the boy was stirring. He was not very happy about his predicament when he came to fully. The growl he made was animalistic as he struggled against his bonds. Ken sighed and walked over to him. "Playtime's over kid, where's Takatori?" The red head spat in his face. Ken just wiped it away calmly. "Ok, we can start somewhere else. My name is Ken, that's Omi, and the tall one over there is Youji. What's your name?" He didn't respond, only glared at Youji. Apparently he knew who'd choked him. Ken took the boy's small chin in his hand and turned his face back to his own. "Will you please tell us your name." The amethyst eyes grew more sullen.**_

"_**Aya." He whispered quietly. Ken smiled broadly, he was finally getting somewhere.**_

"_**What time is it?" The boy asked suddenly. Omi checked his watch.**_

"_**Uh, its about 9:15."**_

"_**Can you untie me," He paused then added a soft please to the end.**_

"_**Not in a million years." Youji laughed.**_

"_**I'd really appreciate it, you see, the house is set to explode at 9:30 on the dot, and I really don't want to be here when it does."**_


End file.
